Walking Along Toward the Cliffs of Uncertainty
Burn For You The morning sun rose over the side of the mountain which casted a shadow over the hotel, in that shadow Ray was on a smooth stone sitting down in his meditative stance, suddenly he sensed someone coming towards him. "Morning Ray," said Hikaru. "That meditation stuff is crap anyhow." "It's Jinzen, Hikaru. Even you should know that." Ray said with his eyes still closed. Hikaru chuckled, "It's been a long time since I've had to use Jinzen. Forgive me." "I understand, so why exactly are you out here this early in the morning." Ray asked getting up from the stone and dusting himself off. "Nothing really," said Hikaru. He let out a heavy sigh. "Sorry if I've led you on a wild goose chase. It seems like that." "It's okay, I'm the one who should apologize for acting like I did yesterday." Ray said looking at him. Hikaru smiled, "You're too young to be uptight. There's so many things in life that you can enjoy. To only have a mind of doomsday and negativity won't help anything." He layed down in the grass and said, "You know, I've always wanted to fly. Not like standing on reishi particles, but to have wings and just fly. There must be an incredible sensation feeling the wind beneath a set of wings. I feel like soaring through the skies is the ultimate form of physical freedom we can experience in this life. To be unbound from the chains of gravity and just being out there." Hikaru looked at Ray, "I'd accept your apology, but it is natural for you to have that nature. So you don't need to apologize for being who you are." Ray began to argue, because through his eyes, his apology wasn't good enough. Hikaru began much too quickly though. "You are a person who gains their power in fighting through anger at your enemies. You exhibit a great power in battle because of this. This translates to regular life. You are proud and powerful, much like a lion. I on the other hand am a calm and serene fighter. I seldom get angry, and I have no anxiety. If I were to exhibit a great amount of such a strong emotion such as anger or lust, I take it to the extreme because I keep a single line of such a 'weak' emotion normally." Hikaru got up. "However, making a choice to abandon us when it would mean the dismantlement of my Division and your own death would indeed be foolish. Apologizing for it could lead others to believe that you only wanted to save your own skin. But when you said that, you didn't have that on your mind, did you? All you cared about were the others that would be affected for your own bad choices. That proves that you have overcome the trial of concern." Ray just looked at him and bowed in respect then went back inside the hotel to get a little more sleep in, suddenly Aki passed Ray and went towards Hikaru," What did you say to him, becuase he was actually smiling." Aki asked with confusion. Hikaru chuckled, "I told him how submissive you can be if you weren't out to kill him." "Oh haha very funny, what were you two talking about?!" Aki demanded. Hikaru laughed, "Do you actually care, or are you simply curious?" "I'm just curious." Aki said sitting down on a patch of grass. Hikaru turned and walked away, "No answer for you." "ASS!!!" Aki yelled then sighed and laid down on the grass. "You called?" asked Mizu as he lied next to Aki. "Sorry, it's Hikaru he won't tell me what he and Ray were talking about." Aki said sighing. "Oh," said Mizu. "If you want Hikaru, call out jackass." "Jackass!!" Aki yelled then smiled and laid back down. Hikaru then loomed over Aki with only his jeans on. "This had better be important." "Eh, Hikaru?" asked Mizu. "When did you get back?" asked Hikaru. He looked down. "I was getting dressed for the day." Mizu narrowed his eyes, I think I saved him from what I think he was going to do. Hikaru looked at Aki, "What is it?" "Tell me what you were talking about with Ray." Aki said with her eyes closed smiling, meanwhile the alarm clock in Ray's room was beeping loudly but Ray was too deep in sleep to hear it. Hikaru looked at Aki with a bewildered look and said, "I just said that he overcame the trial of concern." He looked at Mizu and he shrugged. Mizu looked at Aki and said, "It wasn't anything that important. He now can have concern for others." "Oh I see." Aki said getting up and streaching as she looked up at the sky. She walked off toward the hotel. Feel The Fire Again Meanwhile, Ray was still sound asleep as someone started to knock on the door lightly then a female voice asked... "Ray?" asked Aki in an unfamiliarly cute voice. "Are you awake?" Ray opened one eye and hit the snooze button on the alarm clock," Hey what's going on?" Ray asked as he got up and yawned. Aki knocked again, "Ray, it's me." Ray opened his eyes at the nice and soothing voice that came from the door," Who are you and what have you done with Aki?!" Ray yelled as he locked the door and grabbed his zanpakuto. Aki had a stress mark over her head, "YOU IGNORANT DUMBASS!!!" Aki kicked the door down on Ray, "IT'S STILL ME!!!" She then looked around, but Ray was nowhere to be seen. "Eh, Ray?" She then heard the muffled 'help' from beneath her. "Oh, Sorry!" She got the door off of Ray, but he was unconcious. She shook Ray, but he was out cold. "WAKE UP RAY!!!" she called, but to no avail. She blushed and moved in to kiss him. The writers thought to themselves, How cliché... Ray is still unconsious but suddenly his body reacts and grabs her but and deepens the kiss. Aki blushes, but slowly closes her eyes as the passion sweeps over her. She pressed her body against Ray's and angled her head to where she could kiss easier. She moaned slightly from this, but then she came to her senses mentally. What am I doing? If he wakes up, this'll be so awkward. But... Even though Aki's mind knew it was wrong, her body wouldn't pull away. She was glued to Ray and couldn't let go. Ray just kept grabbing her butt and kissing her deeply. Aki blushed, but she stuck her tongue into Ray's mouth, touching his. Outside Hikaru sighed, "10 bucks says Ray becomes a man." "Twenty says he doesn't," said Mizu. "Your on," smirked Hikaru. Aki looked behind her to see that the door was now fixed. Huh? Saya sighed as she stood outside the door. No one else needs to see that. Aki continued to kiss Ray, giving into her lusts. Suddenly Ray woke up and saw her on top of him then pushed her off and looked at her all he could do was stare at her. Aki blushed and put her fingers to her lips. She then squeaked out, "You're a good kisser." Her mind was in total conflict, WHY OH WHY DID YOU SAY THAT AKI?! She couldn't make eye contact with Ray. Ray stared then busted down the door and ran outside until he was gone from view. "Dammit," growled Hikaru as he handed a twenty dollar bill to Mizu. He then got up and left. "Easy money," laughed Mizu. He then saw that is was Canadian money. He narrowed his eyes and said, "Dammit all." You Never Know Whatcha Got Until It's Gone Conflict Ray was on top of a small hill as he looked up at the sky wondering how he would have done that after all that he and Aki had went through. "Damn that Hikaru," grumbled Mizu. "Stupid Canadian money..." He was walking up the hill, then he noticed Ray. He frowned and said, "Well, I guess I lost nothing since you chickened out." "Here's twenty bucks now go away." Ray said handing him the money. Mizu looked down at it. It was Mexican Pesos. "Even more worthless," mused Mizu as he tossed it back. He sat next to Ray and said, "She does love you by the way. In the teenage lust kind of way, and the developing love of the antagonist turned support character sort of way as well." "She can't love me, like i told Hikaru my destiny won't allow it." Ray said lying down and turning away from Mizu. "Right," said Mizu. "That's why she was pressing her body agianst you, French-kissing you, and moaning when you groped her ass. Right, she has ZERO interest in you." "I was freaking unconsious and besides perv, there's no way it would work out." "I'm not a-" Mizu stopped. "Well, I guess I am, but you guys could still be together. Look at Hikaru and Saya. A 3rd seat and a Captain in a relationship. It's unheard of. And they manage." "It's not the same, if she doesn't follow orders they will have her killed." Ray said getting up and walking away. Mizu smiled, "Good boy, you're really learning from my brother." He stood up and said, "The Soul Society has much more to worry about than a stray captain and his lover." He looked at Ray, "And if she ran off with you, wouldn't that be more romantic?" Ray just sighed as he kept walking away from him. Mizu sighed, "I hate to have to yell over to someone. It is the same for you and Aki as it is for Hikaru and Saya. People of differing rank and lives which barely eclipse one another, yet they develop an interest in one another. You can't keep up this streak of selfishness. Hikaru and Saya and myself have learned to live life loud. You on the other hand are stuck in a narrow chasm of what you believe life to be." He then flashed in front of Ray, stopping him in his tracks. He stared with an iron gaze, "Let me say this only once: to distance yourself from those who care about you because of destiny is a heaping load of crap. Neither the stars, nor do any prophecies write our lives. We have a choice in everything we do." He turned and walked away from Ray. "Sorry but destiny has other plans for me." Ray said then dissappeared away from there. She Said, She's Had Enough Saya looked over at Aki and said, "That was certainly interesting." "If by intreresting you mean very, very awkward then yeah it was intreresting." Aki said as she sat down on a chair and looked away emberessed by what had happened. Saya smiled evilly, "I never knew how much of a pervert you were. Was his grip on your butt that wonderful?" "Of course it was, but i don't know why he would of ran away from me." Aki said as tears started to well up. Saya's expression turned to one of surprise. "I'm sorry. I expected a yell and a march out of the room." She pulled up a chair and sat next to Aki. She put her arm around her and said, "Ray seems like a complex individual. Give him some time. I'm sure he feels the same about you, but his mind is wrapped up in that destiny crap." "I don't know how long i can keep waiting, i mean everytime i get close to him i don't kill him because deep down i know he might change his ways but time and time again it seems like a dream to me." Aki said as tears came running down her face. Saya rubbed Aki's back and said, "There, there." She simply sat there as a comforter as Aki bawled. Aki just hugged Saya and kept on crying and crying. "Have you given up on Ray?" asked Saya. "Is he really worth it?" "Honestly, my heart hurts too much!." Aki said through the tears. Saya exhaled, "They say if you love something, let it go." "Your right, but if i do then i have to kill him." Aki replied looking at her. "We still don't know whether he's guilty or innocent," said Saya. "At least give him that chance." "No, he hurt me too many times and i can't take it anymore." Aki said as she crawled into bed and laid down. Saya sighed, "Whatever you say." She got up and left Aki to herself. Aki just laid there as she soon drifted to sleep. You're Straight Outta Luck Saya looked over at Ray as he ascended the stairs. She frowned as he walked to his room, and slapped him as he walked by. "What the hell was that for?!" Ray yelled. Saya then kicked Ray in the balls and said, "The pain from a girl's broken heart always backfires on the breaker." She then stormed off. Ray groaned as he stood his ground and went to the kitchen to grab some water,"Thank goodness i was trained to widstand hard attacks like that." Ray said as he grabbed a glass. "You must not have any balls if Saya hit you that hard," mused Hikaru as he stood near the fridge. "You really are pathetic." "Screw you, why are you here anyway?!" Ray said glaring at him. "My house..." said Hikaru as he blankly stared at Ray. "My right to sneak up on anyone who's in it." "Fine but what do you want from me?" Ray asked sitting down on a chair. "Is that all you care about?" asked Hikaru, noticably disgusted. "Despite the lustful way she displayed it, Aki truly loves you. And all you can think about is your stupid destiny and your resistance to Saya's attack?" Hikaru glared at Ray coldly, "Have you no heart?" Ray gripped the glass until it broke in his hand causing it to bleed,"OF COURSE I DO, WHY DO YOU THINK I ACT LIKE THIS TO MAKE SURE SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!!!" Ray yelled as he threw the pieces of glass on the floor and growled. Hikaru kept his glare. "Tch, when will kids today get life is never going to be easy. They live as if nothing is going to happen to them, and people like you are unwilling to even take the smallest risk because you are afraid it will interfere with your destiny. The future is not written. You have absolutly zero idea of what the future holds." Hikaru looked down, "But if you are so insistent on trading destiny for love, so be it. Who am I to tell you what to think? You're old enough to screw up your life as you please." He then took his leave from the kitchen. Ray grabbed some bandages and stormed up to his room as he started to pack up all of his stuff even knowing that if he does leave then he will die but he didn't care as he grabbed his stuff and jumped out the window gripping his Zanpaktuo getting ready for anything that might try to stop him or get in his way. "So that's it?" asked Aki as she saw Ray in the window. "You're running away?" "Yeah I'm running away, call me a coward call me whatever you want i just want to leave this place and not look back!" Ray growled at her. Aki clutched her heart and tears began to stream down her face. She looked down and forced out, "I love you, Ray." She then looked up at him and said, "Why can't you return my feelings?" "I do love you Aki but this is the only way i can show you my love" Ray said jumping down to the ground. Aki ran to the window, but Ray was already gone. She looked down and said, "So that's it? Your destiny is all that matters?" She clenched her fists and looked at the direction Ray headed in. She glared and said, "You are only a target. Nothing more." She flashed out of sight, heading in Ray's directon with only an intention of killing him in her mind. Already Over Hikaru looked at the directon that Ray and Aki headed in. He sighed and turned from the window. "How can we go into battle now?" "What do you mean?" asked Mizu as he took a sip of coffee. "We need to fight Ikasoruke at the Drill, but Ray rushed off before anything else." "Then you fight him," said Mizu. "Not my Arc, remember?" asked Hikaru. "Right..." said Mizu with a blank look on his face. "What now?" Hikaru looked to the horizon. "We follow them." What? Ikasoruke smiled as the progress of the dig increased. He then noticed one of his minons come near him. "What?" "Ray Martinez and Aki Katsu are inbound, sir," answered the arrancar. Ikasoruke looked at his minion and said, "Alone?" "Yes sir." Ikasoruke laughed, "Fools." Break Me Down Ray Shunpo'd from tree to tree as fast as he could trying to get away from everything while at the same time going towards Ikasoruke without even knowing it. "Such a foolish boy," said a powerful voice. A large palm began to head in Ray's direction. Ray felt this energy and side-stepped shunpo'd to avoid the attack and then slashed at the giant palm. The sword didn't even scratch the hand as it slapped Ray to the east. Another person who looked like a woman with highly developed legs then kicked Ray to the north. Ray rebounded and glared up,"I guess something tells me I'm getting close to something that i should stop." Ray said as he glared at the woman. The woman was kneeling on the ground when she landed from kicking Ray. "Correct little boy." She stood and said, "You are not going to pass through here." "And who's says I'll listen?!" Ray shunpo'd around and kept running forward. "We do," said an Arrancar in a black cloak. He also had blond hair. He grabbed Ray by the wrist and twisted it to the breaking point. Ray gripped the Arrancar's other hand and fliped him over his head then ran with all his might. "That was rude," said the black cloaked Arrancar as he flashed in front of Ray. He then swung his right arm like a whip at Ray's left shoulder. Ray slammed into the ground and realized that he had dislocated his arm,"This is starting to get irritating." Ray said as he tried to get up but couldn't as his other arm was hurt badly as well. "How pathetic," snorted the large-handed Arrancar. "Is this guy the Hikaru that Ikasoruke was talking about?" "Take a look, fool," said the female as she flipped her hair. "He doesn't even look like Hikaru. If you ask me, he's just a useless brat." Ray glared and summoned his spirit energy then released his Zanpaktuo," Roar and Split Yukkan Raion!!!!!!!!" Ray's blade split and then he slased at those two then he ran foward. The female simply dodged Ray's attack and kicked him in the face. She sighed and said, "Men are so predictable." She then stomped Ray's face to the ground. "Really well did you see this coming, Bankai!!!!!!!!!" The black energy emerged and suddenly Ray was in his armor as he slashed at her chest cutting her shirt right open as he ran down on all four's to get to the problem at hand. The female looked down at her shirt with shock in her eyes. She gritted her teeth and said, "This was my favorite shirt." "Oh boy, Kisara's pissed now," mused Black Cloak. The female named Kisara kicked Ray mightily as she shouted, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!" Ray blocked the attack easily and threw her straight into the ground. Kisara coughed up blood as she hit the ground. She struggled to get up, but her left leg was badly damaged, and every time she moved it, she winced in pain at each motion. She smirked and said, "I guess you think you've won huh?" Ray didn't pay any attention as he kept on going towards the powerful source of energy he felt. "Stupid, stupid boy," muttered Kisara. She then unsheathed her sword, "Scratch All With Your Claws, Salvaje!" At this, Kisara transformed into a sort of cat-like person. Her hands changed to paws and she was covered in a pinkish fur. Her lower body was almost barely covered except from her waist down to 1/6 of her thighs. Her left leg had a tattoo that read 'ワルキューレ'. She wore boots on her feet that looked to be very expensive, as they had topaz in such a form not crafted normally. It gave the gem a sort of beauty to it. The soles of her boots were made of what appeared to be iron. In every way, caution was recommended. Her wounds were nonexistent from her first bout with Ray. She then sprang forward, leaping ahead of Ray in 3 femtoseconds (That's beyond nanoseconds to those who aren't aware...). She then flashed away with a static sound and clothes-lined Ray as he ran toward the power source. Ray got slammed down hard but didn't stop as he kicked her head hard with his legs and made her roll on the ground.